Kai
Story: She was an average girl who over showing off, her looks and abilities. One day she had gotten a notebook one of the papers had came to life his name was Parus. He was made from a magic tree. He could do many things turn into hammers, ninja stars, armor, shields and more. What kai wears is meant for agility and, look hot. Parus shifts into many things like airplanes for transport. Can turn into giant hammers and meteors. Also trains. He is indestructible and can slice threw metal, and mountains. Parus is chained to kai he can not leave her he will automatically be blasted to her air. He once destroyed a spaceship going away from earth just to get back to kai. Kai has beaten other fighters like Marie who lifted a boulder twice her size, or Xly the great demon. She is good at fighting she likes to fight without her jacket on. She even beat her shadow. Parus and Kai are a good team so dont mess with them. Personality: Kai: Pretty, Self confident, Athletic. Parus: Serious, ancient, Powerfparus Name Kai: Kailij, Parus: Artus parus Origin: kai: U.S.A, Parus: Mongolia Gender: Kai: female, Parus: Male Age: Kai: 15, Parus: 70,003 Classification: Kai: human, Parus: Indestructible paper Powers and abilities: Kai: Energy power up (Gets this power from anger makes her stronger and she can fly.) Parus: Transformation( Makes what weapon you want) Indestructible (Doesn't die just when the master dies he joins them in the afterlife.) Attack potency: Together: Punched an island into seven separate parts. Also bested a demon who could kill half the population of Australia by raising his hand. Speed: Kai: Dodged Xly's fireballs. Parus: Outran rain. Together: Outran laser fire and trains. Lifting strength: Kai: Held up a giant rock until xly stepped on it making it fall on her. Parus: Took rain, fire, ultimate destruction. Striking strength: Island level, Mountains, Demons the size of buildings. Durability: Kai: Was in Antarctica without that much clothing. Was punched by Xly and only bled without much clothing. Took multiple punches from rock demons only ripped her jacket a bit. Parus: Is indestructible. Stamina: Kai: Got tired after a 14 day fight against the executioner (One the first time lost the second because he had stabbed her). Parus: Ran 400 miles on water without getting tired. Dodged multiple attacks from Xly. Range: Together: Can launch a destructive beam miles away and hit a man in the sky from a space ship. Standard equipment: Kai: Has leather gloves for grip. Wears a croptop for agility. Together: Parus can make his paper into the super armor which can withstand many attacks. Has a hammer that can smash buildings. Intelligence: Kai: Passed skipped 2-4th grade. Parus: Can turn into a Rubik's cube and solve himself. Weaknesses: Kai: Can be vulnerable because she likes to wear skin Tight clothes. Together: May argue. Notable attacks/Techniques: Makes armor and weapons then charges to battle. Then makes a giant hammer to hit then far away then shoots them before barraging them. When at near death go to super armor then destroy opponent. Feats: Took attacks from Xly Hit a man In the sky from a spaceship. Super armor can take punches from Xly in his Neverland form. Kai survived Antarctica without much clothing. Parus is indestructible Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6